chicago_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
Cold Front
Summary The doctors and nurses of Chicago Med brace for an influx of trauma patients when a pre-dawn pileup finds the hospital in full scramble mode. With Dr. Rhodes and Dr. Latham handling duties in triage, difficult decisions are made. As a result of the storm and emergencies, supplies become limited and Goodwin, Dr. Manning and Dr. Halstead must deal with making an impossible decision. Meanwhile, Dr. Choi handles a severely burned patient who has one final request. Dr. Charles deals with an agitated patient who makes his presence known in the waiting room. Cast Main Cast * Nick Gehlfuss as Doctor Will Halstead * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton * Torrey DeVitto as Doctor Natalie Manning * Rachel DiPillo as Doctor Sarah Reese * Colin Donnell as Doctor Connor Rhodes * Brian Tee as Doctor Ethan Choi * Marlyne Barrett as Charge Nurse Maggie Lockwood * S. Epatha Merkerson as Chief Administrator Sharon Goodwin * Oliver Platt as Doctor Daniel Charles Guest Stars * Ato Essandoh as Doctor Isidore Latham * Jeff Hephner as Med Student Jeff Clarke * Laura Heisler as Susan Porter * Jurgen Hooper as Doctor Jason Wheeler * Scott Morehead as Jack Kellogg * Erica Hubbard as Dina Morris * HB Ward as Rod Winter * Jesse Spencer as Lieutenant Matthew Casey * Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant Kelly Severide * Eamonn Walker as Battalion Chief Wallace Boden Co-Stars * Cyrus Alexander as Blake Porter * Lorena Diaz as Nurse Doris * Tonray Ho as Nurse Leah * Shiri Aljadeff as Doctor Leah Bardovi * Tracey Kaplan as Helene Winter * Courtney Rioux as Paramedic Courtney * Desmond Gray as Paramedic Desmond * Adam Poss as Paramedic Adam * Jeri Marshall as Paramedic Jeri * Naïma Hebrail Kidjo as Paramedic Naïma * Charlie Babbo as Benjamin Porter * Charlie Herman as Josh Burgin * C. Anthony Jackson as Security Guard Earl * Roland Parker as Bloody Mouth * Raymond Stumbaugh as Nurse Travis Crew * Dick Wolf as Creator * Matt Olmstead as Creator * Michael Brandt as Developer * Derek Haas as Developer * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Diane Frolov as Executive Producer * Andrew Schneider as Executive Producer * Michael Waxman as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Stephen Hootstein as Co-Executive Producer * Darin Goldberg as Co-Executive Producer * Shelley Meals as Co-Executive Producer * Eli Talbert as Co-Executive Producer * Jeffrey Drayer as Supervising Producer * Charles S. Carroll as Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Jeanne Caliendo as Co-Producer * Leigh Cousins as Associate Producer * Lex DuPont as Director Of Photography * Lori Agostino as Production Designer * John David Buxton as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Marisa Ross as Casting * Christal Karge as Casting * Joseph Sousa as Executive Story Editor * Safura Fadavi as Story Editor Background information and Notes Category:Chicago Med episodes Category:Episodes